The invention relates to a sanitary insert unit with a jet regulator which has a jet regulator housing with a housing inlet and a housing outlet, which jet regulator housing has, in its housing interior, a jet splitter.
Various insert units have already been produced that can be mounted on the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting in order to shape the emerging water into a homogeneous, non-sputtering and optionally also sparkling-soft water jet. For this purpose, the previously known insert units have a jet regulator with a jet regulator housing in the interior of which the through-flowing water can be mixed with ambient air. The jet regulator housing of such aerated jet regulators has a housing inlet, connected to the clear conduit cross section on the water outlet of the sanitary outlet fitting, and a housing outlet, wherein the jet regulator housing has, in its housing interior, a jet splitter that can be configured as a pot-shaped diffuser or as a perforated plate. In a jet splitter configured as a pot-shaped diffuser, the pot base serves as an impingement surface where the water flowing onto the jet splitter is deflected outwards. In this case, through-flow openings through which the water can flow are provided in the circumferential wall of the pot shape. The through-flow openings lead into an annular channel, which is formed between the outer circumference of the pot-shaped diffuser and a diffuser ring that engages around the diffuser. In the through-flow openings of the diffuser, and likewise in the annular channel narrowing in the direction of flow, the water flowing through experiences an increase in speed which, in accordance with Bernoulli's equation, results in a negative pressure being generated on the outflow side. Due to this negative pressure, ambient air is sucked in and can pass into the housing interior through aeration openings provided in the circumferential wall of the jet regulator housing. With their jet regulator, the jet regulator housing, the jet splitter located in the jet regulator housing, and with the aeration openings provided in the circumferential wall of the jet regulator housing, the previously known insert units impose a certain installation length, which necessitates a correspondingly long outlet mouthpiece. Since the outlet mouthpiece is generally produced in the outer packing of the outlet fitting, and since colour differences between the outlet fitting and a separately produced outlet mouthpiece are all too noticeable, the production of such an insert unit and of the associated outlet mouthpiece is associated with considerable outlay in manufacturing terms.